Retrospectation
by shootingstarx7
Summary: Renesmee doesn't remember anything before her hard life with the McDaniel family, until her senior year when she finds some familiar faces. Will these familiar faces be enough to evoke all of her lost memories? Or will they only cause her pain?
1. Your Guardian Angel

1. Your Guardian Angel

_Renesmee_

Trying to wake a sleeping thirteen year old girl is like hitting a hibernating bear in the head with a big stick. Trust me, I know. I live with one. I've become very experienced when it comes to hitting bears with big sticks.

I basically raised Mona McDaniel. I've known her since she was born-and I was almost four years old. Of course there just _had _to be something terribly wrong with me that made me seem so much older than I really was-even to myself.

I don't even know how I ended up here in Morgantown, West Virginia with the McDaniel family. I just kind of woke up here, as I've been told by Richard McDaniel, who supposedly found me lying there unconscious in the woods. Mona was born about two years later to Richard and his wife Mabel, who I never really liked. I was able to live with her, though, until Richard died suddenly of a heart attack when Mona was three.

That's when Mabel became her current self-a tyrant, a dictator, a witch…

So, when I was six, I turned Richard's abandoned shed into a new home for Mona and I, and we've lived there ever since.

Of course, it was really tough when it rained, (which it always does) because the roof would leak; and in the winter it was way too cold, because we had no heat, but Mona and I could always manage. Any of that was better than surrendering ourselves into the concentration camp that was Mabel's lair.

I got myself out of bed, and took a deep breath. It was now that time again-the worst time of the year-6am on the first day of school. I articulately stepped toward Mona's bed, and gently put my palm on her shoulder.

"Hey, Mona," I said as gently as I could, hoping that maybe if I just poke the sleeping bear with a twig, it might have mercy on me.

"Uh-Huh?" She moaned sleepily.

"It's time to get up," I said, matter-of-factly, and I braced myself.

"Uh-Uh" Mona moaned.

"It's your first day of high school!" I said feigning excitement, just to talk her into getting up.

"Whoopee…" She said sarcastically. She was right, freshman year sucks.

"Really, Mona," I said, now ready to drag her out of bed. My hands hovered above her ankles. "Come on, you gotta get ready,"

"Five minutes," She said.

I could deal with that. "You better be up in five minutes…" I threatened.

"I will!" She whined, so I let her be.

I decided to start making our breakfast-pancakes, for the special occasion. Usually we'd just have cereal; Froot Loops for Mona, and Wheaties for me, since I hate eating sugar. But today, I decided I'd actually put my "kitchen" to good use.

My "kitchen" was outside, and partly covered, and it consisted of a fire pit, and old used, beat-up grill, a picnic table, and some old bookcases that doubled as cabinets. I also had an ice cooler for things that needed refrigeration. I'd always have to run to the store to get ice every-so-often though, unless it was winter of course. I started mixing the pancake ingredients.

Five minutes later, sleepy Mona came stumbling into the "kitchen" just like she said she would. I smiled.

"Pancakes today?" She asked excitedly, when she saw the pans out.

"Pancakes today." I confirmed. It was amusing how much she loved having pancakes.

It took me about 20 minutes to finish making the pancakes, and about five for her to scarf them down. I had myself a plain pancake, and then we both washed our plates in the creek a little ways away from our little shack, and then we got ready.

Mona got ready fast. She got ready faster than I did which was abnormal. I just couldn't figure out what to wear… What do you wear on your last first day of high school?

Eventually, I put something together though, and then we were on our way to school. The mile we walked in the rain seemed longer than I remembered it being, maybe because after this year, Mona and I would be moving far, far away from this god-forsaken place, and time always goes by slow when you have somewhere you want to go. In my case, it was anywhere but here.

**A/N: this is just a setup chapter! There's more to come, and the plot will pick up, I promise! Hang in there, and send me your reviews! Thank you for reading! And each chapter has a song that is sort of the theme. (I thought that would kind of be cool) :) **

**Chapter One song = Your Guardian Angel - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. **

**:)**


	2. These Backs Were Made For Stabbing

** 2. These Backs Were Made For Stabbing**

This was definitely the wrong day to not own an umbrella. Call me crazy, but Mona and I live in a rainy town, yet we've never owned an umbrella. I guess we never really needed one; I mean, it's only clean water, and Mona and I could manage that, for sure. We'd lived in a shed and took showers in the nearby Texaco station ever since Richard died. We never needed an umbrella.

But man, did I want one right now. It was like a monsoon by the time we'd reached the cleverly named School Street. We were about to dart across the road when we were almost run down by a speeding black, expensive SUV.

"Who would _do_ that?" Mona asked me, while she gawked at the rude, luxurious SUV.

I ignored her, and pulled her away by the shirtsleeve. "Come on, Mona."

The truth was, that I knew exactly who would do that. Her name was Tracey Morgan and she was born with five golden spoons in her mouth, so to speak. Her parents are historic family in this town, and own a mansion somewhere near the town limits, and basically everything else money could buy. It was sickening.

Tracey had a different SUV last year, but since it was last year's model it was _too old_ for her, so her parents bought her a new car. She only wore her clothes once. She had a purse for every day of the month, and two different pairs of shoes for every day of the week, and every occasion within. It was utterly ridiculous.

She always liked to make fun of me, and my free t-shirt wardrobe. She also got a kick out of Mona and I living in a shed. And the Texaco thing was something for her to cackle at as well. She's almost as relentless as Mabel…

No wonder they're related by blood.

Mabel's maiden name is Morgan, but I promised to never, never, never in a million years tell that to Mona. Even if I was about to axe her head off. Well, maybe if I was that mad I'd tell her instead-telling her she's related to two evil witches is the equivalent of chopping her head off in my opinion. But that's just me…

Anyway, I'd figured if we ran across the road fast enough, we'd be able to escape Tracey and her evil sneers. I thought we were going to make it for a second there-I was sure of it! But I guess I'd thought on that far too soon.

"Well," She shouted through the rain hammering down on the pavement, and car roofs. "If it isn't the McHobo clan!" She shouted, and her words spewed like venom at us, and stung the back of my neck, but I kept walking.

"How's the shack going?" She asked, and cackled to herself.

"Go die, Tracey." I said out loud, and shot it back at her as if it were the very bullet that might silence her forever, but of course it wasn't.

She continued. "It's such a _shame_," She said feigning sympathy, "Such a _crying shame_," She mused, "That Mabel Morgan would disown her own daughters. I mean, I can see why she disowned _you_ Renisma, because you were just some trash that somebody littered in the woods; but _Ramona_…You must be really _screwed up_, ending up with_ her_…"

Suddenly, Mona whipped around and charged at Tracey. "Mona! _No!"_ I shouted. Great, now we were giving Tracey Morgan exactly what she wanted. Sympathy for herself, and unjust punishment for us. How could Mona be so naïve?

Mona knocked Tracey to the ground, Tracey's arms flailing. Tracey was screaming hysterically as Mona grabbed onto her hair. "Don't ever say that again! Don't you ever,_ ever_" She punched Tracey in the nose, "Say that about us again!"

That's when I pulled Mona off of Tracey. Mona wanted to_ kill_ Tracey though. I had to cool her down. We left Tracey wailing on the sidewalk as I dragged Mona away. Before we got out of earshot, however, I turned to Tracey, and shouted; "My name is Renesmee! And we weren't disowned, we were willingly emancipated. If you had any brain cells left, maybe you would know that!" Then I led the shaking-with-anger version of Mona across the street and halfway up the large steps of Morganville High School.

"Mona," I said trying to get her to stop attempting to escape my firm grasp on her, "_Mona_," I barked.

That's when I noticed the tears in her eyes. "She said you were_ trash_, Nessie," She said, and even though the rain fell down her face just the same as teardrops would, I could tell she was crying. "And she said I was _screwed up."_

I took my little sister in my arms. "It's okay, Mona," I said comfortingly, "She doesn't mean anything. We're just fine the way we are."

**A/N: Thanks for Reading and Reviewing! **

**This chapter's song is "These Backs Were Made For Stabbing" By Hit The Lights (a great band!) **


	3. Disloyal Order Of The Water Buffaloes

**3. Disloyal Order Of The Water Buffaloes. **

My best friend Wes ate lunch with Mona and I on the front steps of the school since it was no longer raining. Wes liked Mona, so it wasn't really too hard for her to fit into our conversation. I actually wished she'd fit into our conversation less, since she interrupted me so much that I barely said anything to Wes the entire time.

But that was okay, since we all had music next period. Mona would probably find some fellow freshmen to latch onto there. Then I'd get to talk to Wes like I was going to all along.

"Hey, so," Wes said after it had gotten momentarily quiet, "Lots of new kids this year…" We watched as a literal pack of new juniors and seniors walked across the street to their cars right in front of us. As they all climbed into their cars, one of them caught sight of us and stared.

Then, eventually all of their eyes were attached to me. Their heads seemed to turn my way as if they were magnetized. One girl with long brown hair's jaw dropped.

"Do you know them?" Wes asked me as I stared back at the new kids, "Nessie," He said, waving his hand in my face. He thought I hadn't heard him, when there was no way I couldn't have.

I blinked hard. "No," I answered, "No, I don't think I know them," I had to think about that for a moment after I'd said it, but I still couldn't remember.

I watched them drive away. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said, but there was still this nagging feeling that told me that I really did know them. My left temple began to feel hot, like someone had just put a heater next to it.

See, on my left temple, I have a crescent moon shaped scar that I've had ever since I could remember. Richard said it had been brand new when he'd found me in the woods so many years ago. I drew my hand up to my temple to stroke it. Whatever caused this scar was probably the reason why I can't remember anything before I woke up in front of Richard and Mabel.

The only thing was, I couldn't see why this would have to do with a group of harmless newcomers. Maybe nothing was even wrong with my scar. Maybe I was just imagining things…

It was silent for a few moments, and then it started to rain. I sat there trying to remember things that were seemingly lost in some kind of black hole in my brain, while Mona and Wes barely even moved.

After a while, Wes finally ran his fingers through his chestnut hair, and Mona crumpled her paper bag. "Can we go inside?" She asked, and I nodded silently, my left hand still on my scar. "Yeah, we can."

When everyone in our sixth period music class had been seated, I knew what to do. Ever since I was a freshman, Mrs. Craft made me play a song of my choosing for the class, because she said I had a problem expressing my feelings. About four years later, I still have to do it, but at least now I enjoy it.

I had been thinking of a good one while Mona, Wes and I came back into the building. Luckily, I had it on one of my CDs that I brought in for this class today. Pretty soon, it was blasting through the speakers.

_Fell out of bed, _

_Butterfly bandage, but don't worry. _

_You'll never remember,_

_Your head is far too blurry…_

I tried not to notice the stares of the two new kids who sat behind me in this class, because quite frankly, it scared me. I just focused really hard on the music of this moment, and tried to forget about them, and my scar as well. Now it was giving me a headache, and I was pretty convinced that the nurse's Tylenol couldn't heal that.

_Hey editor, I'm undeniable. _

_Hey, doctor, I'm certifiable. _

Oh, Yes_. _That was me, all-right. Crazy and afraid, but it wasn't like I couldn't help it.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! **

**The song is: Disloyal Order of The Water Buffaloes - Fall Out Boy :) **

**please reeeviiiewww! thankss 33**


	4. Scars

**4. Scars **

It wasn't really a surprise to Mr. Mallone when I had walked in late to his class. He gave me the eye as I proceeded through the door, but that was all he did for a moment. I bet he figured that the stares of all of my classmates were punishment enough. One-by-one, they whipped their heads back in my direction to get a glimpse at the girl who dared to be late to class on the first day of school. The look on Tracy Morgan's face alone, almost made me run to the window and throw up.

"Ah, Ness," Mr. Mallone said rather warmly, "I rather expected you to be late…" He trailed off, "Very well then, sit down."

My eyes scanned the room briefly, finding no empty seat. "Where?" I asked.

Mr. Mallone took his pointer and pointed to a seat in the front corner of the classroom. It was in an area that one might not look upon entering the classroom, since there was a remnant of a wall that had once divided this classroom into two guidance offices a long time ago. That meant there was a few rows that were out of eyeshot from anyone entering the classroom. Some weird nagging feeling made me almost stop in my tracks as I headed toward where Mr. M had pointed, but I pressed on.

I sat down, without looking around me first. I had no clue who I had been seated next to, but I immediately buried my head in my arms, as it fell to the desktop. My scar was giving me one of those weird migraines again. I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

See, sometimes when my scar hurts it's a good thing. Like whenever anything about Richard finding me in the woods comes up, it stings a little bit. That's a good thing, I guess, since it made me who I am today. But right now was another story, and I had no clue how to keep the pain away. It just kept getting progressively worse.

Immediately, Mr. Mallone rushed to my side. "What's wrong?" He blurted out quickly.

"M-my," I stuttered. Tears started flowing out of my eyes on their own accord. "I'm fine." I lied, deciding that maybe it was best that I wouldn't be labeled as the _Wanna-Be-Harry-Potter _girl for the rest of senior year.

"You don't look fine." He said, "Do you need to be excused? I can send you to the nurse."

"Yeah," I said uneasily, as I he headed toward his desk to grab his passbook. I sat up straight in my chair, my eyesight blurry and glassed over from my uncontrollable tears. Head spinning, I gripped my scar. My dizzy gaze, swept the seats around me.

I was surrounded by new kids. The one on my left looked as though he just walked off some Indian reservation, and he had this weird look on his face, like he was about to jump out of his chair and give me CPR or something. The girl in front of me looked at me with fear in her eyes like she thought I was about to die or something, when I made eye contact with her, she turned around quickly, her long brown hair quickly cascading over her shoulder. The one on my right had sat behind me before in music class, but it was like he wasn't even there. But right now, I was more than aware that he had been staring at me the entire time. The way he looked at me like he knew exactly what was going through my head gave me the creeps.

I was almost grateful when Mr. Mallone gave me the pass. I grabbed my things and stood up silently, still holding onto my scar like if I hadn't, I would explode into a million pieces. I turned around to go, and found another new girl staring at me. She had blonde hair, and I hadn't seen her before. She looked at me like she thought I'd been dropped in a vat of radioactive poison which made me have a seizure.

When I had heard the guy who had been sitting to the right of me randomly laugh, I knew I had to get out of here.

Out of the school, I mean. There was no way in hell I was going to the nurse's office. What would I tell her?

_Hey, I think something's wrong with me. I just sat down in class, and the scar that I never even remember getting started to burn and it made me collapse. _

…_Yeah, it's kind of like Harry Potter. _

…_Yeah, I've read those books before_

…_No…No, wait. I'm not faking it. Really!_

As you can see, that really wouldn't go over well. She would probably think I was as insane as my history classmates now thought as I tried desperately not to care.

I really needed a distraction. So as the pain was fading away quickly, I began to plan my escape. But I found this hard, because as often times happens, my thoughts were clouded by some song that was stuck in my head.

This time, I didn't try to ward it off right away by focusing on my escape route. I let it play out. It was only one line of a song that I never knew all the words to. One line that had such an impact on me that I had to stop and sit down against the wall in the hallway for a few moments just to think about it while catching my breath.

_The scars remind us that the past is real. _

I placed my index finger on my scar and traced its crescent moon shape. It was hard to believe that I had a life before my life in Morgantown. But whatever it was, it was real. And this scar, however painful it may be, was the only proof I had.

**This chapter's theme is: Scars by Papa Roach. **

**I just realized that I never put in a disclaimer, which I really should have. (Even though I was under the impression that disclaimers on this website went without saying)**

**Well, Obviously, I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I'm not nearly as good of a writer as she is, and I am in no way trying to steal her ideas. I just thought that this was a necessary thing to say. I love her books and I wouldn't want to seem like I'm trying to steal her thunder because I'm not in any way! =)**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING! =) **


	5. Flood

** 5. Flood**

"_You left me_," Mona scoffed angrily as she slammed the door shut. She threw her things onto her cot which served as a bed, and stared at me viciously until I explained.

"I got sick," I told her simply, and she threw herself recklessly onto her cot, almost collapsing it. Then she glared at me again.

"You don't look very sick_ now_!" She retorted angrily.

"I'm _not_ very sick now," I said honestly, which seemed to infuriate her further.

She grunted loudly, and ran back outside into the rain. Quickly, I jumped up to follow her.

"Hey, Mona!" I said, as I bent back branches in order to follow Mona, while the branches that Mona had pushed out of her way splashed me with rainwater. "Come back!"

Finally, we'd reached the river. She had sat down on a slippery rock, leaving me time to sneak up next to her. She gazed at a big house that stood in the distance a short way through the trees. I sat down on the rock beside her, and saw that there were tears in her eyes.

"'Ran into Tracey again today," She said, before wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her sweatshirt. Then she looked up at me. "She kept making fun of you, like crazy."

"I knew she would," I said gravely. I looked up at the big house in the distance. A single man was just getting out of his small black car, yet I felt a twinge of pain in my scar. It wasn't enough to draw my hand to it, though. I just sat there and stared, as if I wanted whoever it was to come over here and tell me exactly why this was happening to me. But somewhere deep inside me, I knew how unlikely_ that_ was.

The man with blonde hair, only looked at me, his facial expression puzzled. He cocked his head to the side slightly as If he might have recognized me, but then he turned away, and headed inside of his house. That's when I figured that he probably was trying to figure out why I was staring at him.

"I had to block her out after a while," Mona continued in a weak voice, "That girl never learns, does she?" She laughed an emotionless laugh. Then she tossed a pebble into the rushing water. We watched it be carried away by the river.

"What did she say?" I asked quietly, almost not wanting to hear the answer.

"Something about seventh period," Mona said, "She said you faked something…"

"Oh," I said. It wasn't as bad as I thought. I drew my hand up to touch my scar as if to hide it. I really didn't want Mona to know about what happened to me because of this scar. In fact, I really didn't want _anyone_ to know about what my stupid scar caused. _I_ didn't even want to know about it, except I was forced to allow it to cause me pain…

I wondered who would give me such a thing. I absolutely, automatically hated that person's guts. I hated them almost as much as I hated Tracey Morgan. She'd definitely left me some scars of her own over the years…

It started to rain harder. Now it was like a downpour. "Come on, Mona," I said, and began to lead her away from the river and back toward our little shack.

"Why?" She asked me.

"It's raining," I said, "Can't you see?" And besides, I thought I saw someone peer at us from inside of that house, which made my scar hurt even more. Now, my hand was magnetized to my left temple, but Mona wouldn't move right away.

It took a roar of thunder and a flash of lightning for her to even budge. But when she did, I found relief as we made our way back through the woods the way we came from. The pain from my scar weirdly began to fade as we came closer to the shack. As I entered behind Mona, I took one last glance toward the big house and the river.

Something over there had made my scar ache, and I was going to find out what it was. I just wished I knew there was someone or something to pick me up in case I fell on my way.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Reviews are what keep me going, so let me know what you think! =) **

**This chapter's theme is Flood by Jars Of Clay! **


	6. Broken

6. Broken

That night, when Mona was fast asleep, I sneaked out of the shed.

At first I just wandered around aimlessly, not having a clue of where I wanted to go. I just needed to tire myself out, since I was being plagued by this overpowering insomnia. But then, I saw a light in the distance through all of the rain and dark that covered the dense trees. I followed it, for lack of any better place to go. I was kind of like a mosquito, the way they like the light and all. I was almost magnetized to it, even if it made my scar hurt.

After a short while of walking, I began to hear the river rushing close ahead of me. It was the only thing I could hear other than the natural sounds of the night. I then reached the boulder where Mona had angrily escaped earlier, where I had followed her to with an apology. I sat down and stared at the light. I realized that it was coming from that house.

All the lights were on, as if nobody slept. Maybe the insomnia thing was just something in the neighborhood. Either way, my investigation was not nearly over with. I had to get closer.

It must have taken me a half an hour, but little by little I inched my way closer to the mansion. The only reason it took so long was because the pain from my scar increased the closer I got. I was in so much pain by the time I had gotten close enough to peer into one of the windows, but it didn't even come close to offsetting my curiosity. I needed to know why this house made my scar hurt so badly. When I concentrated, I could hear people speaking softly.

I could see their shadows stretched out on a wall that was parallel to the open window.

"Hey, Emmett?" A girl with a silvery voice asked. "Do you smell something?"

It took him a while to respond. "Yeah," He said, sounding like he was weirded out, "I do…"

One of the shadows began to shrink as Emmett headed toward the window. I hid in the brush quickly. "I definitely just heard something outside…"

"Do you think it's a threat?" The girl asked. Her voice sounded troubled.

"Probably not," Emmett answered, his voice distancing itself from the window. I peeked inside their window once again, and at the sight of the blonde haired girl, I quickly pulled my head back behind the bush and prayed that she hadn't spotted me. I could hear her feet quickly heading for the door.

"Rose!" Emmett said, his voice following her footsteps.

_Oh. Crap. _Was all I thought as I darted into the woods a short way, until I reached the river again. It was all I could think of when I accidentally slipped while crossing it, saturating my shoe with water. I hid in another bush, which I found out soon after was full of prickles. What a great way to spend a school night. But at least my shed was in sight now.

"…whatever it was, it's somewhere over here." Rose explained to definitely more people than Emmett. I could almost count them by how many footsteps they seemed to make.

_Oh. Crap. _I thought over and over, as I frantically searched for a way out as they came closer and closer. My scar burned viciously, as if it were branding itself into my skull.

"Hear anything, Edward?" Another voice asked, one that I hadn't recognized from before, which proved my theory about multiple people following me, true.

"Oh. Crap." He said.

"_What?" _ An unfamiliar female voice asked.

"That's what I heard," Edward said, and I imagined him shrugging, even though I couldn't picture what he looked like.

That's when the reality of the situation hit me. Had I actually been speaking out loud? Or had this Edward's 'hearing things' actually meant that he could read…

_OH. CRAP. _

Now, I had no clue what to do. My stupid scar was burning me so severely that I couldn't even think straight, even as I unconsciously heard them coming closer and closer and closer to me. I became dizzy from my fear and pain, and my fear of pain as well, for that matter.

Someone's hand pulled back the layer of bush that had been hiding me so poorly. That's when I couldn't handle it anymore.

That's when everything went black.

**A/N: Thanks for keeping up with this, and reviewing! =) **

**This chapter's theme is Broken by Lifehouse. **

** Hope you enjoyed this! Let me know what you thinkkk! =) **


	7. It Ends Tonight

7. It Ends Tonight

Many odd occurrences happened the next morning. Firstly, I'd woken up in my own bed, as if last night had never existed. Secondly, Mona had woken up earlier than I had, and _she_ was the one who had to get _me_ out of bed. As I got up, and headed toward the kitchen in order to make something for breakfast, I noticed this strange light coming through the trees. That was the third odd occurrence. Today, the sun was actually rising.

I poured our respective cereals into our respective bowls. I was hungrier than I usually was, and I figured that was either due to my late night hike, or some hardcore dreaming. Either way, I had finished in a new record time: less than three minutes.

I got dressed into my usual T-shirt and jeans, and realizing that I had time to spare this morning, I sat down at the picnic table next to Mona and took out my notebook. She looked up from her cereal.

"You're acting weird lately," She pointed out, as she seemingly inspected me with her eyes narrowed skeptically. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do_ anything_!" I said, surprised that Mona would accuse me of having some type of a secret agenda.

Apparently, that one went right over her head. "Nessie, look at your arms," She said with a smirk, so I looked. My arms were covered with tiny little scratches from the prickle bush that I thought I had dreamed about. I must not have noticed that I had been scratched due to the pain from my scar. I looked back at her, wonderstruck. She only nodded smugly, since she was right. "Something happened last night, Nessie, I _know _it." She said matter-of-factly.

"What do you think it was?" I asked her.

She laughed at this. "_Come_ on!" She said, "_You're_ the one who snuck out, and fell asleep!"

I stared at her blankly, and her smugness faded. "You mean…You don't remember how the neighbors brought you back home?"

I shook my head, fearfully. There actually _had _been people looking for me last night. And they'd _found_ me some point after I passed out. They carried me back home, and _Mona _had seen it! A mixture of fear and embarrassment ran up my spine, causing me to shudder slightly.

"Nessie," She said in a small, but firm voice. Her hazel eyes were wide, and filled with fear and confusion. They glassed over slightly, like if I said the wrong thing, she might cry. She always looks like this when she's being serious, or when she's afraid. That's what scared me the most.

"Nessie," She repeated, and I raised my head slightly, so that she would know that I was still listening. "Last night, when they brought you back…" She said, in a detached tone, and then gulped. "You were _talking_ to them," She said this gravely, "You acted like you knew who they were!"

I leaned back, trying to digest what Mona was telling me, and nearly fell off of the picnic table onto the ground. My head started to hurt, but this time, it wasn't coming from my scar. I was tiring myself out just _thinking_ about how last night was actually real.

"W-what did I say?" I asked in a weak voice.

"You kept saying that someone threatened to kill them," Mona said gravely, "And then you kept saying that _he _trapped you." She looked at me, afraid. "Who is _he_?"

I didn't answer her.

My head began to spin, but this time in a different way, like I was time traveling, or something. I got so dizzy that I could no longer stand on my own two feet. I grabbed a chair to support me, as my scar began to burn viciously. I might have even screamed before I tumbled onto the floor once more.

But this time, nothing went black at all. And that was the scary part.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! It means a lot! I feel kind of bad for giving away the next chapter, but I can't help it: so be warned: the next chapter is a flashback! (retrospectation at its finest! :P) **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Its theme is 'It Ends Tonight' by the All American Rejects, partly because I'm obsessed with that song! Let me know what you think! =)**


	8. Vesper's Goodbye

8. Vesper's Goodbye.

_Flashback*Sixteen years ago, at the outskirts of Morgantown, West Virginia. _

_ The raindrops were sprinkling down so softly on my skin as I darted through the sunlit trees, weaving in and out of them joyously. I laughed, and danced as their large trunks flew past me. Liquid sunlight fell pleasantly all around me as a result from the pleasant breeze that blew my long reddish curls behind my shoulders as I explored life under the sun. _

_ "Nessie!" A familiar female voice called for me, but I was too fascinated with this new place where we'd found ourselves. I was charmed by the way the rain could fall while the sun was shining. It was a feat of nature that seemingly resembled myself. I thought about this unconsciously as I laughed blissfully, and ignored whoever had been calling for me. _

_ "Nessie?" Another voice called, but I kept on skipping through the tantalizing forest rain shower. _

_ "Renesmee!" Familiar voices were calling over and over…each time with a more discernable note of panic, and each time drifting further and further away as I went along. _

_ I figured they'd find me wherever I went, so I let the voices fade completely out of earshot. _

_ I walked along for a few moments on my own, before I heard the leaves crunching behind me. Frightened, I began to shake violently, but some instinct told me to push forward anyhow. So I walked until I could not walk anymore. I sat down on a big rock next to the river, and began tossing stones into it. _

_ That was when I realized that _they_ had caught up with me. _

They _seemed completely harmless at first. They sat near me, forming a circle on the forest clearing's floor including my rock, and made friendly conversation with me. It was like we had all known each other for ages. Some naïve feeling told me that they weren't out to hurt me. _

_ After all, they said that they would help me get back to my family. They even promised me, and swore that this was their honest content. _

_ It was when I tried to walk away from them, when I realized that they had been lying the whole time. They stood up as I did, surrounding me, their ruby eyes glinting violently. I cowered in fear, and watched as the one standing directly in front of me laughed heartlessly at my fear. _

_ "Don't be afraid, small one," He said with a sinister grin. The wind blew his dark brown curls around, like he was the villain in a comic-book movie. I shuddered. "We won't hurt you…" He said now pacing around me stealthily, studying me, like a hawk. _

_ He took his long pale finger, and drew one of my curls around it and played with it. I wanted to scream at that point. "Please," I said, "Don't kill me," I said frantically, in my own quiet, rarely-used voice. "Or my family," _

_ The strange red-eyed man faced me head-on, knelt down to my level, and put his hands on my shoulders. I looked straight into the monster's blood red eyes, as he cackled with laughter. "We will not kill you, child," He said, "And your family will be safe, as long as you give us what we desire." _

_ "Anything," I said far too quickly. _

_ "Ah, a brave one indeed!" The man said, turning to his accomplices. They all joined in his laughter, which would have gotten on my nerves if my life hadn't been on the line. _

_ "What do you want?" I grumbled, breaking up their moment amusement on my behalf. _

_ "Oh, you'll see, dear," He said, closing in on me, placing his cold hand on my left temple. "Or, perhaps you _won't_ see…" _

_ I didn't have time to ask him what he meant, because within a second, his hand pressed itself abrasively on my forehead. It felt like the red-eye man was sucking out everything inside of me. Then, when his deed was done, he released his hand, and my head began to spin. I couldn't see straight, and this caused me to tumble onto the ground, with pain coming from my temple like I'd never felt before. _

_ I tried to scream, but it was almost like I couldn't remember how to. _

_ "Long live the Volturi," The man said in an evil, monotone voice, before he and his accomplices left me there to die._

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter, because it took a lot of work! =) **

**This chapter's theme is Vesper's Goodbye by Nick Jonas and the Administration. (guilty pleasure ;]) **


	9. Feels Like Tonight

**A/N: Sorry it took me a while to write this, I had some serious writer's block :/ Please enjoy it anyhow! =) **

9. Feels Like Tonight

Upon being splashed with a cup of water, I woke up. I peeled myself off of the floor, with the help of Mona since I was overwhelmingly dizzy.

"You're not gonna go to school like this, right?" She asked, glancing at me and then the clock. It was almost time for us to leave…Unless we wanted to be late.

I didn't answer her. I just stared out at the sun-soaked trees through the open kitchen door, where Mona had obviously bounded through in order to get a cup of water from the river to pour over my head. I stood up uneasily, but I still grabbed my backpack, and my notebook from off of the kitchen table.

"You're _kidding_ me!" She said, bolting in order to get in front of the door. "You've lost your flipping _mind_!"

I tried to push past her, but she still wouldn't budge. She grabbed me by the sleeve and sat me down at the picnic table. Wow.

"What the hell is going on with you lately?" She lectured, while pacing back and forth. "You're not the same. You're leaving school early, and sleep-walking at night…"

"I don't know," I said, when I coincidentally started feeling my scar burn dully.

Mona sighed, and looked at her watch. "I'm gonna be late."

"_You're_ gonna be late?" I asked, getting up and grabbing my book bag. "I'm coming with you!"

"No, you're not!" She said, and within a few minutes she was gone.

I laid back in my bed, and stared up at the ceiling. _What to do now…_I thought to myself. Then I looked around me. Our little shed was a bit of a mess. I got up and began cleaning it. I rearranged Mona's bookshelf, and my nightstand, and soon I made it all the way out to the "kitchen" and sorted out the cabinets.

Then, I decided to take a little walk. I mean, it's not always sunny here in Morgantown…I walked up by the river, as the sun soaked the ground from through the trees. The wind blew, and the captive raindrops fell from their branches. I froze.

I began to subconsciously run the flashback through my head, as I once again began to walk upstream. I walked for about a quarter of a mile before I stopped in awe.

It happened _here, _this was where I was lost, and where I was found! Upon thinking of this, my scar emitted a twinge of pain.

"_Long live the Volturi…" _He had said.

Who the hell was the Volturi? I racked my brain trying to remember, but each time I got relatively close, my scar seemed to_ zap_ me. Then I got an idea. I figured that maybe if I searched around the area, I might be able to find something of some use to my cause.

An hour passed with no luck. Sighing, I sat on the boulder that I had seen in my flashback, and I looked around me. That's when I saw it. Something golden was glimmering on the ground about ten yards away.

Slowly, I jumped off the rock, and headed in its direction.

With every step, my scar burned a little more intensely, but at this moment, I wasn't thinking about that. When I had gotten close enough to the object, I stopped to peer down at it. I couldn't believe what I was seeing….I had to blink to make sure that I wasn't making this up in my head…

I picked it up, despite the pain it caused from my scar and examined it more closely… _"Oh my god," _Was all I could say.

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing! I promise you the next chapter will be far more suspenseful! =)**

**This chapter's theme is : Feels Like Tonight by Daughtry! **


End file.
